Love Can Mend all Wounds
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: Zexion is told everyday that he doesn't belong here, that he should jump off a cliff. There's this guy who isn't like the rest of them. He wants to help him. Warning: Yoai, self harm and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Zexion's POV**

Everyday I'm told that I don't belong here. I get pushed around, nobody gives a fuck about me. They pick on me because they think I'm emo.

I'm not emo, I like my hair hidding half my face. I'm walking down town Twilight Town. I look down at the ground, I always do this because I don't want to see people's faces, they give me death glares. I can't stand people.

"Go jump off a cliff!" Seifer yelled at me. I picked up my walking pace. I gotta get out of town.

I headed towards the hole in the wall, I always go there to unwind and plus there's nobody to yell at me.

As I got there I sat down against a tree. Loud voices ran through my mind, like, "You're a waste of space!" "Go die in a hole!" Tears escape my eyes. I pull out my knife that I have in my sweatshirt pocket, I roll up my sleeve and the blade peeled off my skin. As that skin disappeared, blood came pouring out of the mark I made.

"Stop harming yourself, " said a whisper. It sounded like a male's voice. I looked around to see if anybody was there, I didn't see anyone. It could be a ghost. I brush it off like its no big deal, I continue to cut.

"You're only making things worse. "

I stood up and I walked around the danm woods. I did whoever find the person who was whispering to me.

He saw my gaze. "Axel?"

"I know how you feel."

He does? He's probably lying so he can make fun of me. "How do you know? "

"I went through the samething. Where I use to live the kids would always tell me to die. I can help you. I'm not like those kids who say hurtful words. "

"Help me?"

The redhead nodded. "Zexion, I'm going to be there for you."

Nobody has ever said that to me before. "How can I trust you?"

"You'll have to see tomorrow at school."

"Have you been stocking me?"

"No, I always come here to do my homework. I just saw you," Axel said.

"Why didn't you just come over and talk to me, instead of whispering?"

"I didn't want to freak you out."

I didn't plan on meeting somebody from school, all I wanted to do was be alone and cut my wrist. "I better be going. "

"Your wrist is awful. Let me cover that up," Axel pulled out a band aid out of his pocket and he placed it on my cut.

"Thanks," I put my knife back in my pocket and I pulled down the sleeve and I turned on my heel.

"See you tomorrow, " Axel called out as I left the woods.

I looked around to see if anybody's around. A smirk formed on my lips, its just me.

I made it home without anybody saying awful things.

"Where have you been?" My mother asked with concern.

"All I went to was the woods." My mother always freaks out when I'm gone for too long.

"At least tell me when you leave the house and when you return. "

I nodded. "I'm going to bed." I walked down the up the stairs into my room.

I undressed myself. I glance at the band aid Axel gave me. It was the nicest thing anyone could do. I put on a matching pajamas set and I climbed into bed. Let's see if I can trust this guy.

**A/N: I will update if you review, follow and favorite**


	2. Standing Up

Yamato was going through his pictures of him and Destiny. He ripped them in half as he was crying. "Why Destiny?"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in." His door opened, it was his mother. She glared at her son. "Is everything okay? "

He shook his head. "No."

"What happened? " She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed. "What's with ripping pictures? "

"Destiny, broke up with me."

His mother blinked in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, she said she never loved me."

"It seemed like she did."

"She's seeing someone else, " he said slowly.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I did on the phone, I want to help her stand!"

"Honey, I don't think she wants your help. Do you know whose she's dating?"

"No, I don't. I don't even want to see her again!" He raised his voice.

"I think its best that you don't see her."

"Mom, I'd like to be alone."

"Let's talk more about it, it'll help you feel better. "

"I thought, she loved me for real."

"Can I use your phone?" She asked.

"For what?"

"I'm calling Destiny."

"That's not going to make this better, " he said as he fished for his phone in his pocket, and he gave it to her.

His mother went through his contact list to find her name, she clicked on it and the phone rang.

Destiny heard her phone rang, she quickly wiped her tears off her face and she answered it. "Yamato, I'm-"

"You hurt my son's feelings," his mother said.

Destiny blinked at her voice, she was expecting Yamato. "I... I know."

"Yamato, doesn't want too see you or hear from you again. "

"You hear?"

"Y-yeah," her voice was shakey and she was crying. "M-may I-"

His nother suddenly hung up on her. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Mom, that wasn't nice."

"You don't deserve to hang around her, and I don't want to hear her voice again! "

"Its going to be hard avoiding her at school."

"No, you'll have to ignore her," she said.

"I'd like to be alone."

His mother nodded, she stood up from his bed and she left the room and losed the door. His phone went off again. "What now?" He picked it up and glared at the screen.

Destiny: I'm sorry Yamato

Tears sheded from his eyes, as he read the text over and over. He fell back on his bed and he cried.


End file.
